


Just an Average Day

by shanachie



Series: Walk o Shame (Christmas 2017) [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It’s Walk o Shame time for someone…Prompt:One of the characters is still wearing the clothes from the night before.





	Just an Average Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided to do something a little different for my Christmas stories this year. I wrote in varying fandoms (chosen by the giftees) on the theme of “Walk of Shame”. I had a lot of fun with these. And tinhutlady was awesome with editing and commenting on _all_ of them, even the fandoms she didn’t know! Hope you enjoy!

“Nick.”

The dark haired CSI turned at the sound of his name, waiting for Catherine to catch up to him. “Yes, Boss Lady?” he asked, when she reached him.

“Walk with me,” she instructed. When they began moving again, this time back towards the outside, she continued, “We’ve got a 419 down on the Strip. Have you seen Warrick?”

“Not yet, but I just got in.”

Her gaze raked over him. “Got in? I seem to recall that outfit from recently. Did you go home?”

A faint blush turned Nick’s cheekbones pink. “Not in so many words.”

“In other words, you left, but you didn’t go home.”

“Not to my home anyway,” Nick admitted.

Catherine smirked. “So who is she? Anyone I know?”

Nick considered the question as they reached the door to the outside. “It is someone you know, but it’s still new so I’m just going to keep it to myself.”

“I’m just going to figure it out for myself,” Catherine said.

“Am I handling the 419 solo?” Nick asked, clearly changing the subject. Even as he waited for her to answer, his eyes were drawn to the other side of the parking lot where Greg was getting out of his Jetta.

The blonde caught his eye and waved. Noticing Catherine, he waved to her also. “Greg’s getting in early tonight,” she commented, adding, “Text Warrick and have him meet you.”

“Sure, Boss Lady,” Nick answered easily.

Catherine’s eyes narrowed as she noticed Nick’s attention go to Greg again, even as he opened the Tahoe and dug his phone out of his pocket.

“Nicky,” she said, pulling his attention away from the text he was composing, “that’s great for you two. But don’t let it interfere with work. For either of you.”

Nick opened his mouth as if to protest, then apparently thought better of it. “Of course.”

Catherine eyed him, clearly unsure of his easy capitulation. “Get going. And text Warrick,” she reminded him.

Nick waved an acknowledgement as he got in the Tahoe. After sending the text to Warrick, he called Greg. “Hey,” he said, a soft grin creeping over his face when his other half picked up. “So Catherine knows.” He started the SUV, putting it into drive as he spoke.

“Catherine know… What? How?” Greg sputtered.

“Apparently she recognized my outfit. And we’re not subtle.” Nick’s voice held the dry tone of sarcasm. It wasn’t unusual for the two to flirt in the lab and Greg could be more blatant than was good for the workplace.

“Told you that you needed to keep clothes at my place.”

“You win,” Nick admitted. He saw the proliferation of marked and unmarked police cars that meant he’d reached his scene. “I gotta go. Catherine didn’t say anything so hopefully she’ll keep quiet. I love you.”

“Okay.” Greg sounded relieved. “Have a safe night.”

Nick knew Greg wouldn’t repeat the sentiment since he was in the lab, but he still sometimes wished they could be as open as any other couple. As he ducked under the crime scene tape, he knew he still wouldn’t change anything.


End file.
